


Suite Separation

by wendy1103



Category: Charity Dingle and Vanessa Woodfield, Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield - Fandom, Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy1103/pseuds/wendy1103
Summary: Charity and Vanessa are separated at opposite ends of a hotel and Charity can’t sleep.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Suite Separation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the title makes some sense

Charity tosses in her bed. It’s bloody luxurious she thinks. But sleep alludes her. She’s tried, drifting in and out of consciousness. She can’t lie there any longer. She drags herself from the bed, searching through the pockets of her blazer she’d been wearing earlier. She knows she didn’t give the keycard back, but it was all a bit of a rush with Tracy and Debbie banging on. She tosses the fancy dressing gown on, and goes for the door, peering out into the long corridor. The lights are blinding compared with her suite. 

Of course there’s a herd of dingles wedged in rooms the length of the corridor and Vanessa couldn’t be further away. She hurries down the corridor not remotely worried who she might bump into. Vanessa, she wants Vanessa right now, and nothing is going to quell her need. 

My own suite she thinks, pfff, she’ll be having words with her Debs tomorrow, and that goes for Tracy too. She slips the key card into slot, the ping of the door opening seeming way louder in the early hours. Charity creeps inside. Pressing the the door quietly closed behind her. She’s drawn instantly to the woman spread across the four poster bed, but moves quietly around her. She tip toes to the en-suite to sort herself out. Tossing her robe on the floor, panties too, they’re destroyed anyway. As she swishes some mouth wash between her cheeks, her eyes take in the expanse of the bathroom. Vanessa bloody deserves this she thinks. Probably deserves a decent nights kip too she reckons, but needs must. A quick rinse, and a wink to herself in the mirror and she’s set. 

Vanessa feels the light sleep slipping away from her just as a heavy, warm weight settles on her. The weight begins below her waist and stretches contentedly up the rest of her body, reaching Vanessa’s face where she feels the barest hint of warm breath against her chin and the tickle of errant strands of hair against her cheek.  
  
“Wake up.”  
  
Vanessa manages a singular grunt. She’s refusing to fully waken, knowing the proud smirk Charity will be wearing.   
  
Charity’s weight is warm. Something about Charity’s weight on top of hers, lightly straddling her lap and pressed so intimately against her. Vanessa loves the way Charity’s body seems to fit against hers so perfectly and snugly. 

“No,” Vanessa manages to say, blinking an eye open. She can’t help but smile up at Charity who is worrying her lower lip between her teeth like she wants to ask Vanessa something important.  
  
Something important, desperate, needy - it coils a little in Vanessa’s core, impatient to awaken with the rest of her body. She recognizes the familiar expression in Charity’s eyes.  
  
“Hi,” Charity murmurs, lifting a hand to comb through Vanessa’s . She smiles at the way Vanessa’s hair fans out a little on the pillow, a small halo, still as soft as the day before. It’s a little unfair that Vanessa manages to look like an angel at any given point in the day.  
  
But now - especially now, when today, of all days hasn’t even begun, Vanessa looks especially angelic. It’s a special kind of angelic that Charity knows serves as a preamble to Vanessa giving in to her wishes; a preamble to Vanessa’s fingers inside her, gently smoothing and stroking the heat inside Charity until she cries out quietly against Vanessa’s neck or shoulder. A preamble to the day ahead.   
A preamble to the life ahead Charity can’t help but think that today, this day, will be bloody well magic.   
  
“Charity how did you even get in here?” Vanessa asks, a smile on her face of course, because she’s only delighted that Charity scurried down the corridor, desperate to see her. 

“I’m a Dingle babe, I have my ways and means, even freshened up in your swanky en-suite” 

Charity is more than desperate at this point, having woken up with her own hand halfway down her panties several times, during her attempts at sleep. The panties which have been discarded in the en-suite for Vanessa’s convenience.   
  
The flash in Vanessa’s eyes is all Charity needs to know that she has her hooked.  
  
“Em ... You’re wearing my t-shirt,” Vanessa murmurs, eyes darkening as they slip, half-lidded, up and down the length of Charity’s body as she sits up on Vanessa’s lap. Vanessa hands fly to her thighs, like natural magnetism. A product of the absolute raw attraction they have for each other.  
  
Charity can’t manage words, not now when Vanessa’s hands slide further up her thighs. Charity gently puts her hands on Vanessa’s forearms, not to push her or stop her, it’s the contact and closeness she needs.   
  
She feels the shift in Vanessa’s body when Vanessa realises Charity is already without panties. “Charity, I thought we were supposed to wait” She feels Vanessa’s arms tense like she’s trying not to immediately flex her fingers tight on Charity’s skin. Charity wants that though, She wants that feeling, Vanessa on her - in her .  
  
Vanessa bites her lip, trying not let out a sound. Letting her hands disappear under the hem of her t-shirt, sitting tight on Charity’s soft skin. She can feel how warm she is and as her thumbs rub circles on her thighs, closer and closer to Charity’s core, the warmth feels thicker somehow, like a hint of the addictive wetness she knows lies between Charity’s legs. “Oh babe why wait? Start the day as we mean to go on yeah” Charity says barely above a whisper.   
  
As if anticipating her next request, Vanessa sits up slowly as Charity leans forward eagerly. Slowly, their lips meet and even though they’ve kissed many times, and for hours on end, when everyone has gone to bed, it still sends a rush through Vanessa’s body, a rush she couldn’t even describe, but knows she couldn’t live without. It’s like she can’t quite believe Charity is hers, not to possess, but to be with, and somehow before she’s even finished her thought Charity’s kisses melt from tender to passionate.   
  
With Charity’s kiss, Vanessa anticipates how wet Charity is and barely resists the urge to push Charity back until she’s lying spread open for Vanessa - ready to take Vanessa’s fingers or mouth until she’s writhing and a complete mess.  
  
Vanessa whimpers a little into the kiss at the thought and her fingers finally tighten around Charity’s thighs. Vanessas short whisky breaths have Charity panting at the thought of Vanessa making her come. Vanessa’s hips shift forward, a little impatiently and a little desperately, but nothing is more telling than the shiver that ripples up Charity’s spine and the way she pulls at Vanessa’s hair to hold her closer.  
  
Tilting her head, Charity tries to pull Vanessa further into her body. Vanessa shifts and maintains their balance, trying to keep Charity steady, but Charity can barely restrain herself from rocking into Vanessa’s lap once more. The little nip Vanessa leaves on her lip is a warning almost, a subtle little nudge. a reminder, be patient, it will definitely be worth the wait   
  
If Charity knows anything about Vanessa it’s that her fiancé loves snogging. She could go for hours, has gone for hours, and will again. Long, slow, languid kisses. Repeated brushes of her tongue against Charity’s mouth. Anywhere it can reach. A reminder of what Vanessa’s tongue feels like against her centre, when she’s soaked and on the verge of coming hard and fast.  
  
It makes Charity clench around thin air. She’s open and dripping, and it’s another reminder that she has yet to succeed in her goal of engaging in love making with her delightfully sleepy and pliant fiancé. She’s long past calling it fucking, because it’s definitely so much more. Not that they can’t really go at it when the mood strikes. If it were any other time, Charity would have Vanessa on her back and would already be knuckle deep, thrusting, bringing her to the edge and barely holding herself back. But today she needs Vanessa. She wants Vanessa to invade her senses, and stay there. Forever she thinks   
  
“Please babe”, she murmurs into Vanessa’s mouth. Vanessa’s t-shirt while a good idea at the time, is tight and nearly suffocating with how hot Charity feels. Her skin, she’s sure, is already beginning to flush - a combination of how snugly she’s pressed against Vanessa and how skimpy the t-shirt is, but mostly a result of how fucking turned on she is solely by virtue of Vanessa’s tongue tracing her mouth with the hint of promise.  
  
Vanessa doesn’t respond - or maybe she can’t, at this peculiar hour, especially in the wee hours of this morning, of all mornings. She simply inhales deeply, neither resigned nor accommodating, but rather a simple marker of her being present. She can feel how warm Charity is - it radiates from her soaked centre out against Vanessa’s lap, Vanessa can read the desperation in Charity’s eyes when she pulls back, both of them breathing deeply and slowly. There is sheer and utter desperation screaming out in waves - waves that translate into the gentle nudge of Vanessa’s hips against her own.  
  
“Stop,” Vanessa murmurs, finding her voice. It sticks a little in her throat, heavy with arousal.  
  
And Charity does. She stops and presses her face into Vanessa’s neck, muffling the soft whimper that bubbles from her chest. The way she stops is telling: she’s rigid and stiff, locked into her own arousal and so ready for Vanessa to do as she pleases. She knows Charity is waiting for her - patient in her own way, surprisingly, even with the outward behaviour. Surprising that it’s Charity Dingle exhibiting patience of all things, and Vanessa knows there’s another layer to it, it says ‘I’m yours’ , and Vanessa loses it up completely, soaking in Charity’s desire and arousal.  
  
The way they feed off each other like this - the sheer push and pull - makes Vanessa only more anxious to feel Charity’s skin on her own. She gently tugs at the hem of Charity’s t-shirt (her t-shirt) and helps her patiently pull it up over her head only to-  
  
To find a vest top.  
  
Vanessa wants to laugh. It’s so Charity, to manage to make light even in the heat of the moment, it’s Vanessa, it’s Charity knowing Vanessa. It’s ‘US’ Vanessa thinks. 

Vanessa’s hair is more disheveled now, though paired with Charity’s mildly disgruntled expression, it’s more adorable than anything.  
  
“So many layers,” Vanessa murmurs, a play on how complex Charity actually is despite the way she tends to present herself publicly, or to anyone that isn’t Vanessa at least.   
  
Charity looks like she might tell her to shove off if she’s going to start getting mushy, and Vanessa can’t have Charity going moody on her at the moment, so she pushes a warm hand under the hem of ‘Charity’s vest’ - plain, white, and doing little for her imagination - to squeeze her waiting breast. She can feel Charity’s hardened nipple against her palm and it only makes her sigh happily, taking in the pleasure that crosses Charity’s face, replacing the original annoyance.  
  
Her other hand closes around the back of Charity’s neck and quickly pulls her down for a kiss. While her tongue pushes past Charity’s lips, Vanessa’s fingers gently begin tweaking and pinching at Charity’s nipple, eliciting more sounds from Charity - more desperation, more stimulation, “more, Ness” - until she’s squirming in Vanessa’s lap, shifting so she can grind herself hard against Vanessa’s thigh.  
  
Of all things - how wet Charity is, how Vanessa’s thigh serves as the perfect amount of friction to Charity’s swollen centre - Vanessa can feel Charity’s stiff clit above all. Slick and tight against Vanessa’s thigh, she tenses her own muscles experimentally, feeling Charity’s clit with more clarity. It does wonders because Charity gasps wantonly into her mouth and tears herself away to nearly rock herself right off Vanessa’s body. Vanessa gently lets Charity’s stiff, overstimulated nipple leave her fingers and instead glides her hand down the plane of Charity’s stomach. She bites her lip, still holding the back of Charity’s neck with one hand to keep her steady, and watches the way Charity’s entire body moves fluidly. Like the impending orgasm that will rip through her is already there, threatening to burst at any moment.  
  
It’s beautiful.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Vanessa murmurs, finding her voice once more. With Charity , like this, Vanessa feels like her head can clear itself, finally. She lets a new haze overtake her completely - the one warring with her fatigued mind and body - and it’s Charity . It’s Charity , everywhere, all around her and within her. She loves this - the realization that this is her reality and she gets to have Charity Dingle for the rest of her life , in her arms.   
  
Charity tilts her head back down. Slowly, so Vanessa can see every last tendon in Charity’s neck slowly dissipate. Vanessa licks her lips unconsciously when Charity’s gaze locks on to hers. Keeping her eyes on Charity’s , Vanessa lets her stalled hand slowly finish its journey between Charity’s legs. She leans forward until Charity obliges and lays all the way back, both of them now having found their way to the foot of the bed. Vanessa loves the tangles in Charity’s hair and the loose waves that take shape when Charity chooses not to do anything fancy with her hair.  
  
She loves the high flush on Charity’s cheeks and the streak of sunshine that seeps through their one broken window shutter.  
  
She loves the plumpness of Charity’s lips - especially her lower lip, a little red from Vanessa’s attention.  
  
…The slow flush that spreads down Charity’s neck,   
  
And between Charity’s legs…exactly what Vanessa wants and needs at this given moment, but it’s what she didn’t know she needed to start the day ahead.   
  
Vanessa doesn’t need to look - though maybe she will, later, when Charity is breathless and staring nearly blankly up at the ceiling - but she knows Charity’s lower lips are swollen and wet. Slick, probably, with wet streaks on the inside of her thighs. Vanessa’s fingers confirm this, gently rubbing the edges of Charity’s centre, just around her entrance. “Ness! Babe! Please ... just .. please” Charity rasps, her breaths, getting short and deep. With her middle finger, Vanessa probes, she feels like searching, and it’s perfect. She dips just the tip into Charity , she loves the feeling, always has, since Charity guides her through it, their very first time, and watching the way Charity’s entire face seems to slacken as the pleasure overtakes her - overtakes both of them - momentarily.  
  
“I can’t wait to be inside you” Vanessa murmurs, mostly to herself. She lets her middle finger slide in slowly, taking her time. She forces herself to feel every last clench of Charity’s muscles, and every new sensation. Nothing beats this, for Vanessa- the strength of their desire for each other coming together at this moment.  
  
Charity finds herself unable to voice anything at the moment - unable to even moan or whimper because her body locks up in that very specific way it does when she feels Vanessa’s fingers inside her for the first time. She’s almost embarrassed at how wet she is - how wet she always gets for Vanessa, but she can’t really do anything about that, not when Vanessa is looking down at her, brow furrowed and eyes bright.  
  
God, it’s fucking bright in the room suddenly. Charity can see the light illuminating the side of Vanessa’s face. It makes Vanessa glow in a way, highlighting the developing flush on her cheeks. Charity wants to cup Vanessa’s jaw and she moves her hand up to do so, but at the last moment, she changes course to grab Vanessa’s wrist, halting her movements. Charity hums, a little high-pitched sound, closing her eyes at the feeling of Vanessa’s finger sinking all the way inside her and wriggling a little as if it’s getting comfortable - warm, snug and completely soaked amidst Charity’s come.  


  
And Vanessa is an absolute fucking tease and Charity’s patience is wearing this “Two,” Charity manages to whimper, finally, when she regains at least a couple of her senses. “Two, Ness,” she barks, out, hoarse and out of depth.   
  
A myriad of other words threaten to escape - unbidden sentences that she knows will set Vanessa aflame, but her body is crying out for some relief - relief that Charity can't even beg for at the moment.   
  
“Oh .. babe, I’m .. I’m ... I’m yours always” Charity manages to get out between breaths, a guaranteed way to get Vanessa to give in…but she loves it when Vanessa takes her time.   
  
“Two Charity ,” Vanessa repeats, though it comes out on a rasp. A little breathless, a little too tinged with arousal. Charity can only wait, holding her breath for a millisecond longer while Vanessa deliberates her fate.  
  
Vanessa ’s hand near Charity’s head seems to tighten into the bedsheet, but neither woman is conscious of that fact. Charity exhales just as Vanessa leans down to passionately press her lips against Charity’s. A showing of love and desire, even as she slowly removes her finger. Charity nearly cries at the loss, too enamoured to really even whimper. Still, she has faith, because Vanessa has always given her everything, right from the beginning, even when everything was so new, she gave it her all.   
  
It’s just the kind of person Vanessa is, just bloody perfect Charity thinks.   
  
Charity lets her grip slacken from Vanessa’s wrist when she feels Vanessa’s fingers reigniting their exploration between her legs. Vanessa draws slow circles around her entrance, as slow as the languid kisses they’re trading.  
  
Vanessa almost drools for how wet Charity is; she marvels at the way Charity inches her leg out to accommodate Vanessa’s hand. The restraint Charity displays with each pass of Vanessa’s fingers is remarkable. Charity has never shown restraint for anyone, man or woman, but she’s Vanessa’s in these moments, any way Vanessa wants.   
  
Charity’s obedience at moments like this has always charmed Vanessa in ways she could never have imagined, not with the way their relationship started.   
  
Charity is gentle in the way she scratches at the back of Vanessa’s head, interspersed with the slow drags of her fingers through Vanessa’s hair. Charity moans, soft and low into Vanessa’s mouth, letting their lips part for both air and a moment of intimacy as they breathe together. Vanessa slowly lets her fingers trail up to Charity’s clit, adoring its firmness and gently spreading more of Charity’s come across it in a soothing gesture. It makes Charity shiver and turn her head to the side. The action only exposes Charity’s neck further, luring Vanessa right into one of her favorite spots.  
  
Vanessa nudges at Charity’s neck with her nose, inhaling deeply. Her inhale coincides with the slow press of her fingers through the warmth of Charity’s entrance, gently pushing - pushing until she’s immersed inside her fully. Vanessa relishes the way everything is enhanced today, a wonderful start to an epic day ahead. Even though they hardly shed the rest of their clothes, Vanessa can feel every last breath and she can hear every sound with startling clarity. It’s more than enough - a reminder that everything she has with Charity is so overwhelmingly intimate at times, but she adores every last moment of it.  
  
There is no particular rhythm Vanessa has in mind - only that she wants to maintain the noises Charity is making. She steadily pumps her fingers, pressing her forehead against Charity’s , trying not to whimper herself because of how tight and warm Charity feels around her. Charity’s hand maneuvers to grip her ass, loosely aiding Vanessa’s gentle rocks against Charity’s thigh. The fabric of Vanessa’s underwear is saturated- nearly soaked, in all honesty. There is a very distinct pull in her chest when she keenly feels the sensation of the wet fabric dragging across and between her folds. She is content, however for the time being, to continue her steady ministrations between Charity’s legs.  
  
Charity tries to find purchase on the soft hotel sheets, trying grab at something. Vanessa mouths at Charity’s cheek and her jaw, eventually finding her way back to Charity’s lips. Steadily, Vanessa finds more confidence in her rhythm, working with the way Charity begins to emit small, high-pitched noises akin to grunts. They come from somewhere in her chest and bubble up her throat and escape through the small space between their lips. Delicate enough to break the almost stale, morning air, and yet sharp enough to jolt desire through Vanessa’s body unashamedly. At this point, their kisses are barely taking any coherent form, nearly sloppy in the way their lips graze and merge with every thrust of Vanessa’s fingers. 

  
Vanessa beckons and curls with her fingers. Her forearm flexes and strains. Her thumb nudges insistently at Charity’s clit, steadily driving Charity’s orgasm.  
  
Charity marvels at the way Vanessa wraps her up in love. Delicate, marvelous love, spread across the hotel sheets. Vanessa is wonderfully passionate, even if she stares heavily at Charity through sleep-ridden eyelids. Vanessa’s easy indulgence of Charity’s wants and needs, the way she aches for Vanessa propels Charity further.  
  
She’s close to release - so close to that addictive high. Charity chases it as best as she can; she focuses on the feelings Vanessa elicits in her physically.  
  
Physically, Vanessa works Charity’s body over like no other. Charity vividly recalls their fumbles in their early days. Flashes of an early Vanessa. Vanessa getting to know Charity’s body and her own. It often flashes through Charity’s mind, wrecking her body with desire. It mixes with other instances of Vanessa’s expertise with her body - the way Vanessa is so eager to please. Vanessa’s slender fingers, working over her clit. Vanessa’s mouth, warm and wet against Charity’s skin. Down, a diagram drawn across pebbled nipples, and beauty spots on her chest, down - sucking, kissing and licking at wet folds. Vanessa burrows deep inside her in so many ways: her fingers, her tongue. Her mind darts to first time Charity took her with their strap-on, after a misunderstanding, Vanessa worried she wasn’t enough for Charity and Charity explaining she’d be doing all the work, and all was soon forgotten.   
  
Of course, her imagination only goes so far. Charity’s is right on the edge, threatening to burst at any moment. She gasps, her mind flickering back and forth between past and present. She wants Vanessa to take her right into the future - thoughts of what today is all about - the impending warmth and sated desire. Vanessa is steady and present; a home, a parent to all her children nestled away in the dales everything Charity never knew she needed.   
  
“Fuck,” Charity whimpers, feeling like she struggles to form any real sound. “Fuck, Ness.” She heaves a breath. She’s so close and Vanessa knows she is.   
  
Vanessa recognises the tells of her body: a light sheen of sweat, a flush across her face resulting in unevenly red cheeks. Vanessa thinks she is devastatingly beautiful, and then there’s the clenching and the desperate way Charity’s hand finds its way to her own hair, clutching at already messy curls.  
  
Vanessa’s fingers curl.  
  
Vanessa’s fingers press into her with the most delicious pressure.  
  
The breath she previously held unwittingly spills out of her and the coil finally snaps. All at once, Charity feels warmth. It ripples through her, never quite lingering in her chest or her core. She finally manages to snap her legs together, keeping Vanessa’s hand snug between her thighs.  
  
Vanessa ’s breath bursts out against her face.  
  
Vanessa heaves a breath, suddenly so aware of how badly she aches and throbs for some relief. She needs relief.  
  
Vanessa slowly extricates herself from Charity’s grasp, moving off Charity’s body. Their breaths echo around them. The soft thump Charity’s arm makes against the bed is dull against the roaring in Vanessa’s ears. She rises on her knees near Charity’s head, smiling down at her lovely, sated fiancé when Charity puffs out another noisy breath. Charity’s hand lifts to gently curl around her thigh. The gentle intimate stroke of her thumb against Vanessa’s skin soothes Vanessa for a moment.  
  
She feels awake now.  
  
Charity hums sleepily, trailing her hand upwards to tease the edge of Vanessa’s sleep shorts- her favourite sleeping attire, ted baker, a Christmas gift this year. At the edges, Charity’s fingers twitch almost impatiently because she can feel the telling warmth radiating from Vanessa’s center. She feels the residual streaks of wetness on her own thigh.  
  
Without words, Vanessa gently takes Charity’s hand and pushes her arm above her head, smiling at the pout Charity shoots her.  
  
Vanessa pulls the waistband of her panties , tugging it down her thighs. Charity’s eyes track between her legs instantaneously, like a moth to a flame as expected.  
  
Vanessa almost wants to tease Charity. Ask her if she’s had enough. Ask her why she wants more all the time.  
  
She wants to see Charity’s little embarrassed smile, in contrast with the deep desire in her eyes.  
  
To be wanted this much is everything to Vanessa. But then there’s being wanted this much by Charity Dingle, and that is another beautiful wonder on its own.  
  
She lifts one knee, then the other, finally tossing her panties across the room.   
  
“Uhm, Charity, can I sit on your face,” Vanessa murmurs, slowly pushing her own hand between her legs. She bites her lip when she applies the barest hint of pressure against her aching, neglected clit. Charity’s dazed expression doesn’t indicate if she’s listening at all or if she’s fully distracted by Vanessa’s actions. “Charity ,” she calls softly. “Did you hear me?”  
  
Charity’s eyes snap to her, dark as ever. Wide with list. “Yes babe ,” she murmurs. “Oh God, yes.” Vanessa smiles, reaching down to gently comb Charity’s hair into a loose bun. Charity’s sighs at the action, eyes fluttering shut. They’ve had enough practice to know Charity’s long curls will be wrapped around Vanessa’s calf’s if not. Charity’s hand comes up to stroke slowly up Vanessa forearm. There’s an ‘I love you’ in that moment and a ‘ please always be mine’.   
  
Vanessa slides her hair tie around the base of the messy bun, smiling at the oddly sweet look about Charity at this moment, though she still looks thoroughly fucked.  
  
She feels more than hears Charity’s excited little exhale when she swings her leg over Charity’s face, careful to avoid errant strands of hair. Charity’s hands are even more indicative of said excitement, the way they fly up to grip her ass, squeezing and palming.  
  
Vanessa has half a mind to tell her to stop - has half a mind to tell Charity to knock it off - because she knows what she’s doing.  
  
She knows that she’s teasing her.  
  
But Charity’s touch turns loving. She rakes her hand up Vanessa’s back as far as she can reach. The other hand rubs the swell of Vanessa’s hip, until both hands slip around to her front and dip down to gently rest on her lower abdomen.  
  
Charity holds her like this for a moment. Vanessa leans forward, bracing herself lightly on Charity’s stomach, careful not to add too much pressure. She gazes up and down the expanse of Charity’s body, a little disappointed that she forgot to take ‘Charity’s vest’ off. She can see the soft curves of Charity’s breasts and her nipples straining against the white fabric.  
  
“Oh,” Vanessa murmurs, partly in pleasure and partly in recognition.  
  
Pleasure because Charity’s hands gently urge her down and that first, slow lick of Charity’s tongue against her dripping slit.  
  
Recognition because she sees Charity’s thighs sliding together needily and remembers she had plans.  
  
Trying not to immediately succumb to Charity’s phenomenally talented mouth, Vanessa allows herself a few rocks against Charity’s face. Charity’s tongue is diligent and the soft, there’s wet sucking noises Vanessa can faintly hear, and that’s not a patch on what she can feel, it should be sinful, but it’s simply wonderful.   
  
She gently pries Charity’s thighs apart, stroking soft skin soothingly when she feels the muscles jump under her palms. She moans softly, tilting her head down for a moment to savor the sensation of both Charity’s finger and tongue probing at her entrance. Shutting her eyes, she relishes the slow build in her core, tightening around nothing. She craves friction, pressure, anything-  
  
And yet, Charity’s gentle, slow tongue works her over steadily. Like a steady crescendo. Vanessa likes to tell Charity her tongue alone could conduct instruments. It makes her heart skip a beat when she see her tongue flick to the roof of her mouth pulling a pint or putting on the kids shoes.   
  
Opening her eyes again, Vanessa stabilizes herself, gazing down at Charity’s glistening thighs. She knows Charity is sensitive, probably still stuck in the afterglow of her orgasm and it only makes Vanessa want to taste her more.   
  
Using her index and middle fingers, Vanessa grazes Charity’s clit. Charity moans, breath hot and wet against Vanessa’s wet skin. Continuing downwards, Vanessa gently separates her fingers, as if smoothing the slick wetness down Charity’s folds. Leaning down all the way, Vanessa licks at Charity’s clit, nestled between her fingers. She flicks at it gently with her tongue. Charity jolts. Vanessa blows a gentle stream of air against it. Charity’s leg goes rigid and hums against Vanessa’s center.  
  
Vanessa gives in.  
  
Making sure to use her lips and tongue generously, she kisses and sucks at whatever streaks of wetness she can reach and see.  
  
Sight isn’t a particularly important sense at the moment for Vanessa , not from this angle. Charity is bloody well gorgeous in every aspect and Vanessa could spend hours between her legs, exploring and observing the way Charity comes for her.   
  
Charity’s eyes bright with unshed desire. Her legs, spread open for Vau willingly. Her lips, swollen from snogging . Vanessa’s desire spills over and she knows she’s completely hooked. Hitched for life she thinks.   
  
“Can you come again?” Vanessa murmurs, using the tip of her finger to circle Charity’s dripping hole. “For me?”  
  
Charity makes a sound in the affirmative - at least, Vanessa thinks she does. She hums a moan against Vanessa’s skin, nodding so that the tip of her nose brushes against Vanessa intimately.  
  
Slowly, patiently and slowly their gentle kisses and soft sucks develop in intensity and passion. Vanessa hooks her hands and arms under Charity’s thighs, gently parting her a bit further. She rests her heated cheek against Charity’s thigh, breathing heavily when she feels Charity’s tongue and lips explore a little messily and heavily against her dripping wet pussy. She half wants to just resign herself to shamelessly bucking her hips impatiently down against Charity’s face, but the way Charity draws her orgasms out are the most pleasant mixes of teasing and aching pleasure. Vanessa is content to let Charity do what she wants, even if she can barely focus on her own task.  
  
Giving in to an even more carnal instinct, Vanessa strives to bring Charity all the way up again - just to let her feel the same pleasure and love once more. Using her fingers and tongue, Vanessa immerses herself once more.  
  
The way their orgasms rush over them is almost simultaneous. The way Charity’s legs stiffen and kick out straight for a second is nearly at the exact moment Vanessa’s entire body shudders with the force of her orgasm.  
  
By the time Vanessa comes to her senses, she’s already halfway off Charity’s body, still twitching with pleasure and warmth. Charity’s hand is resting against her thigh, rubbing slowly.  
  
Each quiet pant and stuttered breath serves as the passing of time. Vanessa’s not sure how long they stay there - how long they stay like that, both staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Raking a hand through her hair, sweeping it out of the way, Vanessa exhales heavily. She’s almost certain someone will ah e heard them. A random, jarring thought that almost halts the pleasant tingles travelling up her spine as she shifts and rights herself so she’s lying beside Vanessa, arm to arm.  
  
The reminder that the world spins without them is both sad and refreshing. They’ve got a big day ahead. On one hand, she wants to lose herself in her beautiful, talented fiancé more often. She wants more mornings alone. All her mornings waking up next to Charity Dingle.   
  
On the other hand - someone is bound to knock on the door.   
  
Charity emits a small giggle - the most obvious showing of how much she trusts and adores Vanessa, a truly glorious Charity Dingle laugh. Rolling into Vanessa’s side, she presses her growing grin into Vanessa’s neck, content to steal a few more minutes from their morning.  
  
“Love you,” Charity murmurs. “And not just because you gave me two mind-blowing orgasms. But, uh. Yeah.”  
  
Vanessa lazily traces a finger across whatever bit of Charity’s skin she can find - her thigh, she thinks - too content to lie still. “ I love you too, but .. I think you need to go though” 

They both knew this was coming, but Charity was hoping she could lay with Vanessa a little longer “What babe ? Already ... ?” 

“Charity .... I don’t know who will freak out more, Debbie or our Tracy” 

Charity pulls Vanessa close and Vanessa presses her lips to Charity’s forehead “you know you’ll me soon” 

“I know Ness, I just always want you with me” 

“You’ll see me soon again, I promise” Vanessa whispers against her skin. 

xxxxxxxx 

It’s late, very late. Lots of food, drink and dancing later, an awful lot of dancing even by her own standards. Moses and Johnny have been whisked off to bed, Noah staying in Samson’s room, and all the adults are well oiled after a day of partying. 

“So” 

“So babe” Charity says in reply, voice low and seductive. 

They’re walking hand in hand now, the corridor lights are still the same. Vanessa has a bounce in her step, a combination of prosecco and the interesting day they had. 

“Charity?” 

“Yes babe?” Charity asks, stopping just short of Vanessa’s suite, key card ready in her palm. 

“Bet you’re glad you won’t have to sneak in here tonight?” 

Charity can’t hold back her laugh, she sticks the key card in the slot and pushes the door wide open. She tucks the card safely in the pocket of the her pristine white blazer, while taking a step to the side. Charity guides Vanessa’s hand that’s laced with her own around her shoulder and drops her arm, hand splayed open wide, beckoning Vanessa. 

“Hop on babe” 

“Charity don’t be ridiculous, I’ll hurt you” 

Charity quirks her brows “Vanessa, you promised” 

“Ok, if you’re sure I won’t hurt your back”, Vanessa feigns a resilience, but she’s wrapped up in Charity’s arms before she can draw breath, being carried, pressing a kiss to Charity’s cheek, as she steps across the threshold. 

Charity stops, holding Vanessa tight to her chest, she brushes their lips gently together, her voice barely above a whisper, 

“We’ve got a long night ahead Mrs. Dingle”


End file.
